A process to enzymatically degum vegetable oil is disclosed in EP-A-0 513 709. However, the reference provides no detail showing how the used phospholipase enzymes can be recovered after the vegetable oil has been degummed. A somewhat different process to degum edible oils is disclosed in EP-3-0 122 727 in which hydrolyzed phosphatides are employed. In such a process phosphatides, such as lecithin, can be recovered and recycled to an earlier point in the process.